Magic Spells
We have all been instructed to learn various magic spells to defeat the terror that will reign upon us (which is not Phineas and Ferb, Sonic The Hedgehog, Pokemon, or ANYTHING that annoys us users). So let's start casting spells! Power of Din What you need * The Triforce of Power * The Master Sword How to cast # Forge the Triforce of Power with the Master Sword. You should be able to charge the Master Sword with fire now. # To charge, wield the sword into the direction of the Earth's core then strike up with a burning passion of power. Results You burn everything in your path so if your favorite celebraty gets in your way, well... (This magic spell was created by CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1) Wisdom of Nayru What you need * The Triforce of Wisdom * The Skyward Sword How to cast # Forge the Triforce of Wisdom with the Skyward Sword. You should be able to charge the Skyward Sword with water now. # To charge, wield the sword into "heavens" then strike down with wisdom in your mind. Results You can cast anything in water spheres and then freeze stuff. So if stuff happens with your favorite video game, well... (This magic spell was created by CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1) Courage of Farore What you need * The Triforce of Courage * The Golden Sword How to cast # Forge the Triforce of Courage with the Golden Sword. You should be able to charge the Golden Sword with leaves now. # To charge, wield the sword into the horizon then do a spin attack with courageous spirit. Results You will cast very sharp leaves in any direction. So if you accidently cut your favorit cartoon character, well... (This magic spell was created by CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1) SpongeBathe What you need * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Moon How to cast # Squish SpongeBob into one tiny sphere. # Throw him in the direction of the Moon. Results Very powerful sparkling bath water drenches your enemies. A cookie will appear in your hand for only a yaktosecond. (This magic spell was created by CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1) Phintastic Ferbulous Magic What you need * The Rainbowinator * Phineas * Ferb * Isabella How to cast # Get Phineas and Ferb to build the Rainbowinator. # Fire up the Rainbowinator. # When the Rainbowinator starts to create the first rainbow, get Isabella to kiss Phineas. Results The rainbow will be even more magical and it will shine all the dark evil that looks at it. (This magic spell was created by CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1) Ash Ketchum Magic You need *Ash *May *Gumball How to cast *Get Ash and Gumball to build a Rainbow Pikachu robot. *Fire 'em up. *Get Ash and Gumball to kiss May. Results *It will cause enmies to disappear. (This magic spell was created by SonicAndKnuckles)﻿ Perry Magic TBA (This belongs to CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1) Street Fighting Charm ﻿TBA (This belongs to Thatanimeguy) ﻿ Category:Pages by Pizzaburger1 Category:Random Works! Category:Magicalness Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Spongebob Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Pokemon Category:There's way too much Pokemon and Sonic so I might delete some of it Category:Perry the Platypus